


Dec 6: Wish upon a Star

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Children of Hades December Prompts [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anachronism, Children of Hades, Christmas, December prompt, Family time, Gen, Movie Night, sooooo old fashioned, wish on a star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: The Children of Hades enjoy a night out and tease each other.





	Dec 6: Wish upon a Star

"That was a good movie right?" Hazel skipped ahead of her siblings.

Nico scratched the back of his neck. "Well, it was at least not boring."

"You're the boring one, Nico."

"It just isn't what I normally watch. Right, Lily?"

Lily frowned. "What makes you think I'd have anything to say?"

"You're supposed to support me. Ugh, I miss Will."

The girls giggled.

Nico glared at them. "Laugh it up, laugh it up. I know if it were Frank, you'd feel the same."

Hazel's cheeks flushed with a slight pink, not even noticeable in the dark.

"Well," Lily added, "I found it fascinating, even if I had trouble following the story."

Nico snorted. "Yeah, very diplomatic way of saying it was boring."

"Be nice to your sister." Lily put her arm around him, hugging his shoulders. "As they say, it's Christmastime."

Nico made a face.

Hazel grinned. "You're getting into the spirit!"

"I'm getting it is a very odd festival. Oh, shooting star."

They all looked up.

"Make a wish," Hazel insisted.

Lily frowned. "Why?"

"It's what you do. Make a wish on a shooting star."

"An odd custom, but okay. I wish-"

"No! You can't say it out loud."

"What's the point of a wish if it is not spoken?"

Nico explained, "If you say it, the wish won't come true."

"Nonsense. The world doesn't work that way."

"It's what you do. Doesn't have to make sense," Hazel said.

"I wish your culture wasn't so ridiculous."

They snickered.

"Lily, you are so old fashioned, it hurts." Hazel rolled her eyes.


End file.
